A Family Once Again
by Evil Regally Blonde
Summary: When the opportunity to be a complete family presented itself, Henry couldn't say no. Two years later, he wishes he had. "Baby, what happened? Tell me. Who hurt you?"
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: I haven't had a decent idea in quite a while. So when this sparked in my mind, I kinda took it and ran. Hope it's good. ****Takes place after the gang returns from Neverland (no Panry switching occured).**

**Ingredients: A bit of implied ****_SwanFire_** **and ****_OutlawQueen_**,** some ****_Regina-Henry mother-son_**** feels, and a ton of ****_SwanQueen _****and ****_Swan-Mills Fam feels._**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own OUAT or the characters. **

* * *

Emma and Neal tried. They did, and Henry knew it. He saw it. Appreciated it. But it wasn't at all better than when they weren't together. Emma was almost always crying. Neal had turned to drinking; Henry was sharp enough to see through his attempt to hide it. The fourteen-year-old was anything but happy. They didn't make much of a family, that much was certain. He didn't want his birth parents to be together if they didn't love each other and were only getting hurt.

One afternoon, Henry went for a walk. He needed to get out and away from the house. Time, space to breathe, to think. Things were so different from two years ago. Of course, nothing ever stayed the same.

When his parents got together, Henry moved out of Regina's and in with them. It was hard for his mother of twelve years and it hurt him too.  
But he wanted to give his parents a chance; for them be the family they might have been years before. Regina was very understanding of  
his wishes. It hurt her, he knew, but she had it in her to let him go. At the time, it seemed like a good idea.

Henry still went to see Regina when he could. Emma let him stay overnight every once in a while. But things kept changing, as they  
would forever. Regina met Robin. The two of them got along quite well, and Regina seemed to adore little Roland. Henry felt a bit betrayed; it was  
as if the little boy was his replacement. In that moment, he fully understood how Regina must have felt when he'd left her all alone in the  
big manor. But he was happy that she didn't have to be alone anymore. And then Henry began high school.

It was a fast transition, from primary to secondary school. The last genuinely happy memory Henry had was graduation. Regina had  
been there with Robin and Roland. At the time, they were just friends. Emma and Neal hadn't been arguing at all. Mary-Margaret and David  
were there, and Rumple and Belle. Henry felt like everything was perfect. He was happy and the people he loved were happy.

That only lasted for so long. High school wasn't at all like Henry had imagined. No one just randomly walked up to you and made friendly  
conversation, no one was always smiling, and not everyone was polite. Everyone had their own little groups; some even fit into more  
than one. Henry felt awkward, different, and alone. Every day of his first year, he focused on his work, waiting until he could go home to his family or go visit Regina.

-x-

Henry didn't know how long he'd been walking, but he ended up at the docks. Suddenly the memory of being kidnapped by Greg and  
Tamara came to mind. He had looked over his shoulder and seen his family running after them, calling his name. They went so far and fought so hard to get him back. Especially Regina, Emma, Neal and Rumple. Before any more memories surfaced his thoughts, Henry turned away and headed for the park.

Henry sat down on the grass, thankful that it seemed like no one wanted to be out today. He thought about lying down and he just did it. He lay there. Staring up at the semi-cloudy sky, wishing it would swallow him and spit him back out to two years ago. Back then, he thought of one thing and that alone. Now, he thought of one thing, and suddenly everything at once. Whereas he was carefree then, he worried about everything now. He didn't feel the same and it was uncomfortable as hell. The tears welled up in him and he'd lost the will to hold them back any more. What was this?

"I hate my life," he murmured, crossing his forearms over his eyes.

Teardrops slid down his temples into the soft grass. The wind blew quietly, taking the sound of his sniffling with it.

"Save me," he whispered.

-x-

"...Henry?"

Henry quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeves and sat up so suddenly he bumped heads with the person who'd called his name.

They groaned in unison, "Ow..."

Henry rubbed his forehead, eyes closed as he apologized. When he opened them, he was greeted by Regina's soft smile.

"Mom!"

"Wow, I...I really miss hearing that."

Henry couldn't help himself. The short cry he had earlier wasn't enough. All his pent up emotion exploded into sobs and cries. Regina was shocked and her maternal nature kicked in. She sat on the grass and cradled Henry in her arms. She didn't hush him, but instead let him cry.

"Oh, honey...that's alright, let it out...don't hold back. I'm here."

She felt him gripping her jacket tight and wondered what happened to him that broke him down like this. In the years that they had spent  
together, Henry had always been a strong, confident boy. The boy Regina held in her arms now was clearly not so. Eventually, Henry calmed down enough that Regina could speak to him.

"Baby, what happened? Tell me," she cooed, "Who hurt you?"

Henry sniffled and cleaned himself up with a tissue Regina handed him. He exhaled hard and shook his head. Slowly, his eyes met her worry-filled ones.

"I really miss you..."

-x-

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Working on the rest, will upload ASAP. Peace~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's three in the morning, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

-x-

Regina caressed his reddened face, "Oh, I miss you too... Not a day passes that I don't think about you and wonder how you're doing. I should've checked up on you, I...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Henry, "You have other things to deal with. And it's my fault anyway. I did this to myself."

"Don't make excuses for me. You and I know that ever since you were a baby, you always come first to me, no matter what," said Regina.

Henry shook his head, "I left you all alone. Because I wanted to give Emma and my dad a chance to be my parents. But I didn't need that.  
They got along fine and.. I already had you."

"I understand why you wanted that," said Regina, brushing his hair away from his face, "I didn't want to stand in the way of your happiness."

"But it only made me happy for a short while," said Henry, "I...I feel like everything's a mess and it's my fault."

"Henry..."

He stood up, "No. It is. It's my fault that Emma cries so much. It's my fault that my dad started drinking a lot. It's my fault that school is getting to me. It's my fault for thinking that something was missing, when I already had everything."

Regina sat there and listened to him ranting. The entire time, she stared at his face. He looked tired and frustrated. The green eyes that used to glow so brightly were dim and dark. The smile she loved didn't seem to exist anymore.

"...I just want everything to go back to the way they were before. I don't want this life anymore."

He sighed, "But I can't change it now. My decision changed other people's lives, and I'm afraid to do it again. It's like what they say..I  
made my bed and now I gotta lie in it."

Regina stood up and pulled him into her chest, embracing him tightly. Henry didn't have to look at her face to know she was crying. He remembered hearing that cracking in her voice before. It was a rare thing, but he never forgot it.

"You are absolutely not to blame. I had no idea you were going through this. I should've been around for you," said Regina, "I just wanted to give you and your parents space. And.."

She pulled away to look at him, "...I guess I thought you didn't need me anymore. I didn't want to annoy you or your parents. Though, it was hard to keep my distance."

Henry frowned, "No! You're still my mom, no matter what. I'll always need you. And I'll always love you."

Regina grinned and laughed softly, "Really..?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't mean to hurt you, Mom, really."

"It's okay, honey," said Regina, "I know this probably sounds horrible considering your situation, but I'm glad to hear that."

Henry gave her a half-smile, gripping her hand.

"Why don't you come to the house and tell me everything?" said Regina, "I'll give Emma a call and tell her you're with me."

-x-

"..I'll take him home after," said Regina, sticking the phone between her neck and shoulder.

Her hands were so used to preparing dinner that she could pay more attention to Emma talking. The blonde sounded different.

"Are you sure? I can pick him up. I don't wanna hassle you."

"No, it's fine. I'll do it. Um..."

Regina really wanted to talk to Emma about their son. A part of her was also concerned for Emma because what Henry had said seemed so unlike her. Crying? The only time Emma ever shed a tear was when they thought they had lost Henry. It took a lot to make the Savior cry.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Um... Thanks, Regina."

The brunette thought about asking whether Emma was okay or not. Instead, she deduced that even if she did ask, the blonde would probably just lie and say she was fine.

"Bye."

Ever since Henry moved in with them, Emma and Regina's relationship changed as well. Now they were strictly professional. No more small talk or snide, sassy comments. Regina didn't even ask about Henry, deciding to leave well enough alone.

Wasn't so well enough after all.

-x-

Regina had set and brought the food to the table. Henry had gone upstairs to use the bathroom and wanted to take a look at the house again for the first time in two years.

Regina found him in his old room. She leaned against the doorway as he stood there taking everything in. Finally he turned to her.

"You kept everything."

"I couldn't have it any other way. Though, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about making it into another office or workout room, or even  
a guest room. But then, I don't even spend so much time around the house. Why would anyone else?"

She gestured for him to follow her back downstairs.

Henry rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I stopped coming around. It seems real silly but, I guess I got jealous of Roland. I mean, I used to be the little prince in your life. But I guess it's him now, huh?"

Regina looked at the teen in disbelief. Henry chuckled and shrugged.

"Nah, I mean, it's cool. He's a cute kid. And Robin's a good guy, I guess. I'm just glad you're not alone anymore."

"Henry, no matter how cute, nobody else could ever be my little prince. That title is for you alone," said Regina, "Even if you aren't very little anymore."

Henry chuckled as they sat down. He then noticed the pizza sitting on the table. His green eyes widened and his mouth slightly agape. Regina giggled.

"What? Don't tell me you hate pizza now?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't had pizza in forever!"

The two ate slowly, savoring the taste. Regina nodded approvingly after taking a bite. Henry raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, this definitely isn't from the store," said Henry, "You made it, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," said Regina, "What can I say? Sometimes I still hear your little ten-year-old voice begging me to order for dinner. I thought, why not make it myself? I can tweak the recipe until it's perfect for you."

Henry couldn't believe he missed this. Regina had always been so loving and caring, but he was so obsessed with the fact that she was  
the Evil Queen. He knew now that it wasn't fair to judge someone based on their past.

"I'm still kinda jealous," said Henry, "Roland and Robin eat good."

"Um,...funny story," said Regina, "I don't see them anymore. I haven't seen them in almost two months."

Henry stopped in mid-bite when he processed what she meant.

"Oh. I...I didn't..."

"No, it's fine. I'm over it. You know, if there's anything I've learned, you can't force what can't be. Just like you can't take what isn't yours. I think Roland was meant to be someone else's little prince."

Regina's new optimism was admirable. Henry was proud of how far she'd come from being a mean, vengeful woman to sweet and relaxed.

"So,...how are your parents?" Regina asked cautiously.

"I don't know how it happened. I guess, it happened over time but it's pretty obvious now. They're just always arguing, even about little things. One of them'll say something and the other takes it the wrong way. They seem like they've lost their patience for each other. I don't know... I don't really understand everything about love yet, but I know it's not like that. I used to think they could fix it, but...if they're just hurting themselves by being together, I don't want that anymore."

Regina waited a moment to make sure he didn't have more to say.

"Well, I think we can agree that I'm no expert with these things either. But, let's see... Have you spoken to them?"

"Yeah. They just lie and say it's normal for couples to fight a lot sometimes. I feel like they're just forcing themselves for me. Or I don't know...maybe it's something else too. I can't read adults."

"And what about school?"

"School's okay, I guess. My grades are great. But can't say I've got any friends. I mean, you know those people who're nice to you but you  
can't really say you're friends with them? It's like that. So I can't say it's totally bad, but whoever said high school was gonna be the best  
time of my life lied to me."

"You've just got to make the best of it, I suppose," said Regina, "As for your social life, well, why don't you try talking to your acquaintances more? Make small talk, or join a club. I find it hard to believe you haven't got any friends. You're a very likeable boy, and I'm not saying that because I'm your mother."

"Gee, thanks," Henry chuckled, "I could do that. It's a lot easier though to make friends as a little kid than it is now."

"Huh. Try being an only child and a princess at that. Add my mother to the equation, and casual human interaction was near impossible."

-x-

"I dare you, Neal, I freakin' dare you. Lay another hand on me and I swear, I'll throw your drunk ass in jail!"

"Oh yeah? My son's gonna love you for that. Throwin' his old man in jail," Neal said drunkenly.

His face was almost as red as her old leather jacket. Emma went around picking up his empty beer bottles and getting everything cleaned up before Henry came. She went to the bathroom to take at her lip. It was slightly bruised, but it wouldn't go unnoticed. Turning the faucet on she wet the edge of a facial cloth and dabbed at it gingerly.

She had been nagging at Neal to quit drinking because Henry wasn't a little boy that could easily be distracted or swayed anymore. Neal protested that it wasn't that big of a deal. He was only having two or three beers. Emma countered that he was getting addicted and it would only get worse. It wasn't good for Henry to witness his father slowly but surely becoming a drunk. It was bad enough they'd been fighting frequently.

This was the first time he'd ever hit her. And it was going to be the last.

-x-

* * *

_**Thanks for keeping up so far! Props to you, haha. Forgive me if the writing's weird. It's three in the morning here. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy spirit, you guys rock. Thanks so much for the feedback/follows/faves :) **

**Oh, and just so there's no misunderstandings, I hope no one's upset with the way I'm portraying Neal here. I like the guy, just...not with Emma :) But I respect SwanFire, OutlawQueen, all the ships. S'all OUAT family love~**

**Here we go with chapter threeee~**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

-x-

When Emma went back into the living room, Neal had passed out between the couch and coffee table. She rolled her eyes and growled quietly.  
Lucky for her, she was physically strong enough to half-carry, half-drag him to their bedroom.

"Frickin' pain in my ass..." she muttered.

As she said this, for some reason, she remembered helping Regina out of the fire. Of course, she wasn't a big, drunk dude, but it was still a struggle to save her because she had injured her ankle. Thank God Henry was with her right now. Emma knew he probably would've been there to see Neal raise his hand to her, and... No. Never again. Especially never in front of Henry. No one needed to know this. Emma was going to let this one slide and fix things.

Emma exhaled as she let him fall onto their bed on his stomach. For a moment, the blonde stood there, watching Neal's back slowly rise and fall. Then she went around to sit on her side of the bed. This wasn't at all how Emma intended for things to be. This was her family. She and Neal weren't supposed to feel so hostile towards each other.

In the beginning they weren't anything but excited and ready to start a new life together. Old feelings seemed to have returned to them and  
it was like they'd never been apart. They were complete morons together, bumping each other when they walked, making stupid faces at each other from across the room. Back then, Emma only cried from laughing so much. Henry was happy too, and often joined in on their being playful with each other.

But eventually they just got used to being together again. It quieted down and Emma had cases that needed solving. Neal wanted to try being a stay-at-home father. He and Henry bonded a bit after school and did the whole homework thing, watching basketball, playing cards, and other typical man stuff. Emma loved it. Currently, however, she wasn't sure if it was Neal avoiding Henry or Henry avoiding Neal. Or avoiding them both.

She lay down and rolled onto her side. Staring at Neal, his breath reached her nose, smelling strongly of beer. He needed to shave and get a haircut. Emma half-smiled. Even though he had hit her and said terrible things to her, she knew that wasn't really him. She'd said some regrettable things too. It started from little comments and arguments. Passive aggressive only worked for so long. Eventually, they voiced out their opinions and thoughts a little too loudly, too aggressively, and without thinking very much. Emma knew honesty was an important component to any kind of relationship. But this wasn't just them being honest anymore. It wasn't healthy.

"Jeez, Neal..." she whispered, a tear falling from her hazel eyes, "What  
the hell are we doing to ourselves? To our son?"

-x-

"Think we should take you home now? It's getting late," said Regina, glancing at the clock, "I don't want to keep your mom waiting up."

Henry made a face following her to the door, "It's weird when you say that. You never call Emma my mom. I don't even call her mom."

"Yes, but, she _is_ your mother," said Regina, sliding into her jacket.

"Yeah.. but to you, she's _Miss Swan_, remember? And to me she's _Emma_," said Henry.

Regina chuckled, "_Mrs. Baelfire_ now."

"That's even weirder..."

They got into Regina's Benz, this time Henry sat in the passenger's seat. Regina glanced at him.

"Hey."

Henry fastened his seat belt and looked at her, raising his eyebrows. Regina tilted her head.

"You okay?"

"A lot better than earlier, that's for sure. But.. can't say I'm looking forward to going home."

Regina sighed, "You're a strong boy, Henry. I know that no matter what life throws at you, you'll always punch back harder. And if you get tired and fed up, you know where you can find me. I haven't changed the locks or anything. You still have your key?"

Henry beamed, "Yeah. Thanks, Mom."

-x-

Emma downed a glass of water and went to go answer the door. She mustered up a smile as she greeted Henry and Regina.

The two women barely saw each other, communicating work through call or fax. When Emma looked at Regina, she hadn't changed a bit.  
Still beautiful as ever. Emma suddenly felt self-conscious.

Though they hadn't seen each other in a while, Regina clearly remembered Emma's face. Almost immediately the brunette took notice of the tiny bruise on the corner of Emma's lip. With Henry there, she didn't want to ask. Besides, it wasn't her business anyway, even if she did want to know out of concern and not just curiosity.

"Hey."

"Hey.."

"Hi," Henry said, dully.

"Hey, you," said Emma, opening the door for them, "Come on in."

"Um, thank you, but I should go," said Regina, "I think I have a few papers to just sign."

"Oh, uh, okay," said Emma, "Thank you for..."

Henry smiled at Regina and hugged her, "Thanks, Mom. I had fun today."

"Anytime, honey," said Regina, touching her finger to his nose.

"Bye," she waved to Emma.

Emma nodded, "Take care."

"You too."

Regina turned and left, a heavy feeling in her chest. She got in her car and sat there for a moment. Why did she feel so compelled to talk, to help? It wasn't like Neal could really hurt Emma or Henry... Maybe they didn't need saving or help of any sort. Maybe this was just a one time thing and they'd fix it themselves.

-x-

"It's good you went to see Regina after so long, huh?"

"What happened to your lip?"

Emma was caught off guard. It must have shown in her eyes. Henry was serious. Something about his expression made it seem like he knew  
but wanted to hear it from her.

"I just ate before you guys came and I bit my lip hard by accident," she explained.

"Oh. Ouch."

Just when Emma thought she was in the clear, "Where's Dad?"

"Asleep."

"At nine? That's early."

"The older you get, y'know...your old man's literally becoming an old man."

Henry laughed at that. Emma smiled, having not heard Henry laugh in a while. She hugged him suddenly. Henry hugged back.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm sorry for all the arguing. But we'll work on it, I promise, everything will be better. We're gonna be fine."

Henry didn't quite know what to say. He didn't want to have this conversation. Today, Regina comforted him and made him happy. He wanted to go to sleep that way. Comforted and happy.

"I'm tired," he pulled away, "I'm gonna go lie down, 'kay?"

"Mkay," said Emma, kissing the top of his head, "Goodnight."

"Night."

As Henry passed her, he pretended to throw something out in the garbage. Looking into the sink, all he saw was a single glass. Emma lied.

-x-

Regina sat in her library with a glass of wine in hand. She was thinking of everyone at once and it was beginning to make her head hurt.

There was Henry and Emma, she worried for. But she had to keep her distance because whatever was going on with them was theirs. Who  
was she to interfere? Even if she did try to help, she'd probably only make things more complicated or worse. That wasn't something she wanted to risk. Regina would have to settle with simply being available if they needed someone. After all, it certainly was nice to be needed.

Little Roland had needed her at some point. Robin needed her at some point. But not anymore.

Regina recalled befriending Robin, who had ended up in Storybrooke and intended to stay. It was much safer for Roland, he mentioned.  
Regina helped them look for a place and while they hadn't yet found one, they stayed with her in the manor.

"Your house is pwetty," said Roland.

"Why thank you, Roland," giggled Regina.

She brought out some of Henry's old toys for the little guy to play with. She and Robin sat and watched, exchanging words on being single parents. Robin told Regina about Marian and how he wasn't sure if he was fit to be a father, that he wasn't sure if he could do it alone.

"But you find the strength to do it alone," said Regina, "Out of love and...because you're all the two of you have."

"Yes, exactly," said Robin.

"Well, from what I can see, you're doing a very good job. He's such a sweetheart. Can't say that I agree with him tagging along on your quests, though."

Robin laughed, "Yeah, there was that. But I mean, I'd rather have him in my sight. Especially because any enemies I've made know he's my son. And taking him with me allowed me to protect him without sacrificing our time together."

"Hm, yeah, I suppose that makes sense... But you don't really have to worry about much around here."

Robin stared at Regina who watched Roland with an endearing smile. The woman was intimidating when you first met her but she was also quite..

"Lovely..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Lovely. The, um, the interior of the place, it's lovely. It's much more appealing than stone castles or you know, straw shacks and um..."

Regina frowned and laughed. Robin laughed at himself. Little Roland turned to see what was so funny and went running to his father. Robin  
picked him up and sat him in his lap. Roland tilted his head and stared at Regina, who mimicked his actions.

"What are you thinking, son?" asked Robin.

"She's pwetty and makes Papa laugh," said Roland, "Is she my mama?"

The adults looked from the adorable little boy, to each other, and turned scarlet.

-x-

* * *

**Might be a while before I can update. Gotta figure out where I'm going with this. I honestly can't wait to write the SwanQueen parts. It's taking some time, I know, bear with me please, I'm sorry D:**

**If ever I decide I can't do it, I won't leave you guys waiting for nothing. I'll let you know. But that's only an ****_if._**** Take care now~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey :) Just a short update. I'll be reposting this and the previous chapters. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

The first thought that came to Regina's mind when someone came knocking at her door that morning was "who and what the hell?". She then thought that it might be Henry. Making quick to put her robe on, she went to answer it. It was not Henry. Much to the mayor's surprise it was the last person in any realm that she expected to find coming to her.

Mary-Margaret had her arms folded over her belly, holding herself. Her face was rounder; she looked tired with worry and only managed a small, soft smile.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, but um...C-Can we talk?"

Regina let her in and shut the door, "What's this about?"

Mary-Margaret kept her back to Regina and was quiet for a moment. Regina padded around to face her. With her arms crossed she waited patiently, yet eager to find out what they could possibly have to talk about. The raven-haired woman looked at her with pleading green eyes and pressed her lips before she began.

"I don't know why I'm asking you of all people, but...I guess I was hoping maybe you could tell me something... What's wrong with my daughter?"

-x-

Regina frowned with confusion, looking at her from head to toe and back up. The woman looked like she could give birth at any moment right there in front of her.

"I do hate to disappoint you, dear, but I'm not a doctor. And I thought we established long ago that I am not your mother," Immediately after saying so, Regina realized she wasn't referring to the unborn child.

Mary-Margaret gave a frustrated sigh, "No, I'm talking about Emma. What's wrong with Emma?"

"I..." Regina couldn't respond, instead she shook her head.

Not wanting to seem out of character she added, "The hell would I know? It's not like the two of us make plans or anything. We don't even talk much at work."

"Regina, if you know something, tell me. You're still Henry's mother. You would know just by looking at him or even by the slightest hint in his voice if something were wrong."

Regina couldn't deny that. Even before she saw Henry the other day, she had an uneasy feeling in her when she thought of him. It wasn't inaccurate either, for she'd found him laying on the grass crying. Judging by the look on the other woman's face, Mary-Margaret knew she'd hit a nerve and continued.

"I haven't seen Emma in months. At least not for more than five minutes when I happen to run into her. She hasn't come to see me or David, it's like she's avoiding us, and...the other night I called her and though she sounded completely normal, I just, I knew that something wasn't right. David and I even went over there and Neal answered saying she was in the shower about to go to work. I didn't want to leave without seeing her but I...I couldn't just barge in there."

"And why not? You're her mother," said Regina.

"Didn't you want to go see Henry a couple of times? Did you barge in and demand to see him?" retorted Mary-Margaret.

She sighed, "You can cut the act, Regina. I know you're not as bad as before. And I have a feeling you know something. Either because Henry came to you or Emma did."

"Even if I did know anything, it's not my place to say. If you think something's wrong, go back and find out. Get Charming to do it, you're in no condition to be running loose in my town."

To Regina's surprise Mary-Margaret suddenly began to cry. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she let it hang forward. Then she covered her face with her hands. Regina wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes darted around the room as if she'd find an answer on the walls or staircase. Hesitantly, she patted her shoulder. Mary-Margaret took her hand in both of hers. Regina suddenly wished she hadn't touched her. But the warmness of Mary-Margaret's hands wasn't unpleasant at all. Regina relaxed and listened to her plea.

"Look, I know it's crazy, given our history but... something is telling me that the only person who can help us is you. You and Emma always had this understanding of each other that nobody else ever did with either of you. I know you don't hate her like you might hate me, if anything because she loves Henry as much as you do. Please, Regina, you're the only one she can't push away...this is the only thing I'll ever ask of you. Make sure Emma is okay. Please?"

A while ago, Regina considered that maybe she could never fully redeem herself for her past sins. That didn't stop her from trying though. Especially because Henry left and it felt like he belonged solely to his biological parents, she only had herself. During this time, she underwent a significant change of heart. Had Regina come far enough that she could do Snow White a kindness? This was the first time in years that Regina was so close to the woman and felt nothing at all. Not anger, not resentment, not even the slightest irritation. It was quite strange.

Finally, Regina nodded, "I'll do what I can..."

An even stranger feeling of something that resembled happiness overcame her when Mary-Margaret smiled at her and hugged her.

Her voice shook, "Thank you, Regina."

Regina felt nice enough to get dressed and take the very pregnant woman home. David was relieved to see his wife and stunned that Regina had brought her to him. The look he gave her was a cross of impressed and grateful. She didn't say much else to them and hurried off. A while later, Regina found herself sitting in the car outside of Emma's apartment building. If this morning's earlier scene wasn't a sign that she needed to do something, then the hell if Regina knew.

-x-

This wasn't a situation where she could just improvise and the outcome would either way be fine. This had to be approached with proper thought and handled carefully. No more hurting people, she had decided. If she wasn't going to be very helpful, she didn't want to make it worse either.

The plan. The plan would be something along the lines of her going up to the door and asking for Emma. The two of them would talk in private and eventually come to a resolve of some sort. On the other hand, what if Emma was unavailable? Should she speak to Neal? What would she say? 'Hey, I'd like to discuss your drinking problems and abusiveness towards your wife. Oh, and by the way, our son is mildly depressed and has slight social anxiety and the three of us are partially to blame.'

"Shit."

Regina groaned and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. This was proving more and more difficult. Okay, new plan. She would simply go and see if she could get Emma alone to talk to her. If she was in fact unavailable, she'd go home and formulate another plan.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and unbuckled her seat belt.

-x-

* * *

**Told ya it was short. But see, I'm working on it like I promised :3 Hope you're doing well and if not, well, [insert big hug here].**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh, your responses! :') Thank you for the feedback, guys. It helps a lot, you have no idea. I'm changing the rating to M because of reasons ;)**

**Disclaimer****: (same as every chapter :P)**

* * *

The door squeaked open and to Regina's relief, Emma answered. The bruise on her lip was still there, only it looked as though she tried to cover it up with a bit of lipstick. At first her expression was confused, yet she also appeared seemingly glad to see the brunette.

"Regina. Hi... What's up?"

"Hi. Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, I was just getting ready to head down to the station. Um, do you wanna come in?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk privately. Although," she took a step back to leave, "I should probably let-"

Emma cut in, "No, it's okay. I've got time. But.. What's this about?"

"Just-" Regina shut her eyes and pushed her hand out, "If you're willing to, go do what you have to, I'll be in my car. You have ten minutes."

That came out harsher and more demanding than she intended. So much for handling the situation carefully. At least she was making some progress, even though she nearly backed out. If things went well, she'd have answers to give the Charmings which would also benefit Henry and all would be well in their lives.

There was one problem, however. She hadn't planned past this point. Remain calm, she told herself, plans made in a panic lead to disaster.

Ten minutes. Enough time to come up with something.

Regina nibbled her lower lip and hoped for the best.

-x-

Emma tapped on the window, startling Regina out of her thoughts. She relaxed her features to appear unperturbed even though she still had no follow-up and rolled down the window.

"Well? Get in. We'll talk at the station," her eyes flickered over Emma before focusing again, "This will be a lengthy conversation, I can assure you."

Lengthy and most likely messy. Emma sucked on her bottom lip and nodded. Although the ride to the station was silent, within their minds it was deafening. Their thoughts were jumbled, especially Regina. Why couldn't that Snow White have given the responsibility to a mutual friend, like Ruby or whomever else? Emma was confused as to why she was being driven to work by the mayor. Despite saying she needed to talk, the woman remained quiet. It looked to Emma like Regina was uncomfortable. Could Henry have told her something?

"Regina, what-"

"Patience. Please."

It was too early for an argument, Emma decided and clamped her jaw. When they reached the station, Regina parked the car but didn't get out just yet.

-x-

"...Okay. We're here now."

"..."

Emma shifted in her seat to face her, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Miss Swan," Regina turned her head, "Is there?"

"Wha-Regina, you're acting weird and not making any sense. What do you want to talk about?"

Regina usually was two steps ahead and could respond quickly to anything, but she was having trouble thinking of the right approach, as she considered there were two ways of handling this. She could try to coax whatever information she could from Emma, but that would be a complete waste of time and that sort of behavior would be questionable - as if the whole ordeal weren't questionable already. If she just got straight to the point, that itself had two possible outcomes. One, it would catch Emma off guard which would then lead to the blonde getting defensive and leave Regina with no information at all. Two, she would convince Emma that all she wanted to do was help if there was something wrong, which many concerned people suspected. Fear that she would only worsen the matter with her interference grew in the pit of her stomach.

"I think you know what I'm implying here. You're quite perceptive, don't pretend otherwise now," she blurted.

Emma huffed and unbuckled her seat belt. Regina followed her out and into the station. She remained still in one spot against the wall, while Emma went to begin gathering the necessary files for the day's work. If her hunch was right, then Regina was only here because Henry approached her. If it were work related Regina would have simply sent a quick e-mail or called. Emma was trapped. Lying wasn't exactly a sensible choice because Regina would see right through it. But on the slight chance that this has nothing to do with her personal life, Emma decided to play it safe. She straightened the papers in her hand on the surface of the nearest desk and looked up.

"..What exactly do you want to know?"

Regina had no time to logically choose the best method. Direct, convincing, with mention of concerned people it was then.

"I want to know why I found our son lying in the park, crying yesterday," Regina folded her arms and sauntered over, "Also why and how you ever let Neal raise a hand against you."

As the words fell out of her mouth, Regina knew there was no taking them back and with them she had officially accepted the challenge given to her.

Emma tossed the pile down on the desk and folded her arms, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Henry's changed from the boy I raised and you've lost your mettle, dear. Why is that?"

"_Hoh_-kay," Emma snorted, "I get your being concerned for Henry but you can't assume-"

"Please. If you're going to lie, Miss Swan, you could make it more convincing. Remember to whom you're speaking with."

Emma sighed, "Fine. Neal and I have hit a rough patch in our relationship. Henry's a smart kid, we all know that. So he's aware that his dad and I aren't exactly on very good terms right now. I told him it was a natural thing, which isn't a lie. We're... We're working on it."

"And despite what you think, Neal would never hurt me. This," Emma pointed to her bruise, "was my doing."

Regina's look prompted her to say more. The blonde sheriff sighed, hoping that that would have been enough for her.

"What more do you want to know? I think I remember telling you this before, my personal life is my business. If you're still concerned about Henry," Emma sat down at the desk and searched for a pen in the drawer, "Look, I'll talk to him, alright? I know the damage has already been done, but I can undo it. I just-.."

"Don't say it. Do it. Henry needs you to do something about your situation. And you know that's not exclusive to you. In this case, it takes two."

Regina pressed her palms onto the desk and leaned forward, "Whatever circumstances you're dealing with, you're right, they're yours. But consider this: you're no longer a lone bail bonds-person that resides in Boston. You're more than that now."

Emma expected Regina to continue by saying that being a decent mother was a cakewalk compared to the obligations she tended to as the savior of Storybrooke. Then again, the brunette mayor proceeded to surprise her.

"For one thing, you are a mother. You're also a daughter, a friend, and a wife. You have people who need you and are concerned for you."

Regina stood up straight, "It goes without saying that Henry spoke to me about everything. About his home life and school..."

"School?"

"It was a minor issue, but I'd like to think we resolved that yesterday evening. Have you talked to him at all?"

"Well, he kind of just...pushes me away so I just back off."

"Again, more perceptive than that. I have to say, Miss Swan, this is quite out of character. What's the matter with you?"

"I've got a lot on my plate, alright? You're one to talk, you ignore me for two years and then suddenly you're reprimanding me like a child? I'd rather end this conversation now while I have control over my words and actions."

"I wasn't..." she drifted from explaining that Emma's claim of being ignored by her was false, "Wait, is that a threat?"

"More like a warning. So thanks for the concern, but no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, Madam Mayor, I have work to do. I'm sure you do as well."

Regina stopped herself from calling Emma a runner. Despite the fact that she was indeed avoiding the issue at hand, it wasn't fair to use it against her. Rather than rub salt into the wound, Regina simply turned her back.

"Fine. Shut me out."

She took two steps and stopped, "Isn't it ironic? How miserable you were when you were alone, yet now that you have an entire town for a support group, still you favor solitude."

Pausing, she could sense the woman behind her freeze. Regina softened her tone.

"No man is an island, Miss Swan. Take it from someone who knows very well."

Emma looked up to watch Regina continue walking out and had half a mind to call her back. But she swallowed the brunette's name rather than her own pride.

-x-

The minute Regina stepped out of the station she let out an exasperated huff. Plans made in a panic lead her to disaster. An uncommon feeling settled in her chest. Regret, she deduced. As rare a feeling as it was, she was capable of it.

Giving up so easily made her feel shameful. When Regina struggled for redemption, Emma was the only one who never completely gave up on her. Of course, there were moments she had her doubts but in the end, it was her that defended Regina - whether it was for Henry and at times even against Henry. She owed much of herself to Emma. And while she didn't want to admit it, Emma was Regina's inspiration.

-x-

An hour had passed since Regina left. Try as she might to redirect her attention, Emma couldn't stop thinking about everything; from Henry to Neal to her parents and friends to Regina's lingering words. Emma realized that even though it came off as berating, Regina was actually trying to help.

Until now, Emma hadn't realized how badly she wanted that. Help. Neal was supposed to have her back, even more so now than when they were teenagers. They had a son; a son who was now a teenager himself. Emma's heart broke. A son that couldn't even talk to her. She felt useless and angry. Just like nearly every shitty foster parent in every shitty foster home she got thrown into.

"_Fuck!_" She threw the pen in her hand across the room.

Heat rushed to her face and neck. Shutting her eyes didn't stop the tears from slipping under her eyelids and sliding down her face. What she would do for one of Mary-Margaret's hugs or a comforting walk with David. If Ruby or Belle ever saw her again, would they bother saying a word? Regina was right. She had a family and friends now. But it wasn't like she wanted to keep her distance from them.

Emma whimpered and ran her hands through her hair. The room began to spin. She needed some air.

She shoved the doors open hard and slammed her back against the brick wall. Banging her head back against it twice, she gasped and took in the cool air. She swiped an arm over her eyes and sniffed.

Emma didn't notice the Benz still parked in front of her until she heard the car door. Regina stared with fretful eyes and strode to her. Emma hung her head in embarrassment and rested her hands on her knees.

"Fuck..," she sniffled, "Regina..."

Regina allowed the sobbing woman to lean forward and rest a cheek on her shoulder. With a shaky hand, she rubbed Emma's back. The savior was a taller, blonde, female version of Henry, Regina mused. Also, in ways, very much her mother's daughter.

In the span of less than two days, Regina had done quite a bit of consoling. Not that she was complaining. It was always nice to feel needed. Somehow, especially by Emma.

-x-

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :D **


End file.
